School Of Magic
by Kaoru A. Bookman
Summary: Instead of having Harry Potter and the gang what would be the difference for the story if D gray man characters take their places? read to find out. Kanda x oc Lavi x oc Oc x oc Allen x oc Lenalee x oc I do not own dgm it belongs to its original owner I do infact own most ocs all others belong to my best freinds
1. prologue

Prologue  
A figure runs across a rooftop holding two smaller figures hands a bundle in one of the children's arms. A flash of yellow lands next to the three shattering roof tiles sending the pieces in all directions. "Lavi, Alma run away I'll hold these guys off just run and lavi keep your cousin safe," the older man said drawing a wand from his sleeve and sends a ball of light at their pursuers illuminating their distorted faces that sent chills down the children's spines. Lavi nods running away from his grandfather without hesitation, Alma following closely behind him his eyes scanning the area, Lavi glances down at the baby in his arms before looking ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

~several years later~  
"Alma! Where did you go?!" lavi yells running to the asian teen with brown hair. "I was helping your cousin in diagon alley getting her school supplies since you were busy," Alma said smiling. Lavi smiles just as said child runs in like the fiery ball of energy she is as she tackles lavi sitting on his chest. "lavi nii Alma nii bought me a early birthday present!"she yells grinning. Lavi raises his eyebrow.

"oh he did really?" he said sneaking a glance over the smaller red heads shoulder at the 12 year old behind her. Alma blushes slightly scratching the back of his head. "so kaoru what did Alma buy you in diagon alley?" lavi asked. Kaoru climbs off of him and skipping to her room digging her present from one of the boxes next to her bed. Lavi stands watching as his cousin runs back into the room with a black and brown kitten.

Lavi smiles examining the kitten carefully. "well now your ready for your first year at Hogwarts kaoru," lavi said patting her head. "let's hope you get into ravenclaw with us," he added.

Kaoru smiles nodding her head.

~several days later~

They walk onto the train platforms stationed in London. Lavi carries kaoru on his shoulders while pushing their things through platform 9 3/4 appearing in front of the red express train. "it's huge!" kaoru exclaimed her tiny hands gripping onto Lavi's hair in a gentle yet strong grip. Alma chuckles lifting his 'little sister' from Lavi's shoulders setting her firmly onto the platform. He then takes her hand in his leading her and lavi onto the train walking to find a empty compartment. Lavi knocks on a door sliding it open seeing three kids. "excuse us may we share this room with you all other rooms seem to be to full," lavi said staying in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 2

"of course you can," the only girl in the group said a smile gracing her beautiful face. Alma walks into the room kaoru holding onto his hand lavi following from behind. "thank you miss," kaoru said in a quiet voice as she holds her kitten in her arm the Meer cuteness of it all causes the girl to squeal and hug her. Lavi chuckles with Alma and another boy with the girl while the last sat in silence a scowl on his face. "okay Lenalee I think it's time to let her go," a boy with white hair said. Lenalee pouts sitting next to her albino friend. "I'm Allen walker, this is Lenalee lee and the grump in the corner is Kanda Yuu but call him Kanda if you don't want to die," Allen said gesturing to each person when he said their name. Alma smiles. "I'm Alma karma this is lavi Bookman and this little cutie is our little sister kaoru Bookman," Alma said smiling kindly at the three. "and this is lotus!" kaoru chimed in holding the kitten up smiling. Allen Kanda and Lenalee watch as the three siblings sleep with kaoru and lotus in the middle for warmth.

~at hogwarts~

"whoa it's huge!" kaoru yells once again when she sees the school. Allen lavi Alma and Lenalee laugh while Kanda rolls his eyes. Their carriage pulls up to the front gates all six kids meeting a middle aged man with sandy blond hair. "all first year students gather around me all other students head to the banquet room," the man said.

Lavi waves to kaoru following the others into the castle. Kaoru stands in front of the man quietly while the rest of the first years chatter away about how excited they are. "listen up kids my name is professor reever wenham I am the transfiguration teacher but i will now take you to the banquet hall so you can be sorted into one of the four houses. Griffindor, sytherin, hufflepuff, or ravenclaw. You will be sorted using a item known as the sorting hat headmaster komui lee will call you up one by one, now that that's all explained let's go to the hall," reever said leading them to the hall. "welcome back to hogwarts students now let's get started with the sorting ceremony," headmaster Komui lee said.

"kaoru Bookman step forward," Komui said gesturing to the stool next to him. Kaoru walks quietly to Komui sitting on the stool the hat that had been there a moment ago placed on top of her head. "ravenclaw!" the hat yells a few moments later. Kaoru smiles standing and walking to her siblings. "rhode kamelott," Komui called a blue haired girl going to the front. "sytherin!" the hat yelled for the girl.

"dyson Shio," the headmaster said a boy walking to the front his black hair holding a white zigzag on the side. "sytherin!" the hat yells. Kaoru glances up at the professors taking in their appearances. She gulps grabbing onto Lavi's hand. Lavi glances down at her Alma patting her head affectionally. Kaoru laughs.

Kanda watches from the griffindor table at the three they met that morning smirking at the girls smile. "alright students time for bed chop chop!" Komui announced clapping his hands. The students rise from their seats walking to their dorm area. Kaoru smiles memorizing ravenclaws password as she kisses Alma and lavi goodnight.

~the next morning~

a scream echoes throughout the ravenclaw dorm sending lavi and Alma to their sisters room seeing her holding a blanket over her head. "kaoru what's wrong?" Alma asked sitting on her bed their prefect, Lyra entering the room behind Lenalee. "miss Bookman what is the matter?" Lyra asked. Kaoru moves the blanket away from her head revealing the red kitty ears that someone had put on her. Almas eyes widen as he hugs her.

Lavi laughs earning a pillow to the face. Alma and kaoru stand both holding pillows from around the room. "eep!" lavi yells running from his angry siblings who were deadly even with pillows. Lavi screams making everybody in the room laugh.

Kaoru holds Alma's hand walking with him to their table for breakfast everyone who saw the red haired girls ears laughing at her while two slytherin boys high five each other laughing. Kaoru hides her ears refusing to eat anything. Lavi slams his hands on the table picking kaoru upand carrying her out of the main hall Alma sending cold glares at anyone laughing effectively shutting them up. Kaoru sniffles not holding her tears back as she cries into Lavi's robes. Lavi rubs her back whispering sweet things to her. Kaoru smiles wiping her tears away. Alma smiles taking kaoru to her defense against the dark arts class. Kaoru waves to them.

Kaoru sits in her desk pulling her book out when a dark skinned man walks into the room his dark hair pulled into a low pony tail.


	4. Chapter 3

"good morning class my name is Tyki Mikk but you will address me as professor Mikk, I am the house head of the slytheren house but I don't choose favorites. Please turn to chapter one and begin to read from there maybe if you kids finish early we can learn a defensive spell," Tyki said sitting at his desk. Kaoru looks through the book memorizing everything while shutting it before any other students finished. "miss Bookman open your book and read," Tyki said. "but professor I've read it all," she said quietly. Tyki raises his eyebrow. "oh you did did you," he said before asking her to recite chapter one word for word. Kaoru nods standing reciting every word shocking Tyki. "there are only two people before you that could do that miss Bookman and their names are lavi and Alma," he said smiling. "those are my brothers," she said smiling giggling when tyki falls from his seat. "nerd!" four slytherin boys yell in unison making kaoru frown and look down while everyone else laughs at her. Tyki claps his hands.

"okay now that everyone has finished I'll teach you some defensive spells," he said smiling at his students. "the first one to use if ever encountered by a dark wizard is the spell stupefy it is used to stun a wizard for a short amount of time. now who would like to test this spell out for us. Hmmmmm how about you miss Bookman," he said gesturing her to stand in front of him.

"wand at the ready and go!" he ordered. "stupefy!" she shouted a second after he ordered her to attack. A ball of light shoots from her wand slamming into Tyki forcing him back a few feet. He coughs waiting a minute before speaking again. "well done miss Bookman," he weezed out winded. Kaoru smiles before turning so her back was to him.

"stupefy," tyki says sending a ball of light at the girl. Kaoru's eyes flash as she brings her wand up countering it with her own stupefy rose petals falling from the combined spell. "good reflexes but kaoru never turn your back on the enemy it only takes one mistake," tyki commented a smile on his face.

Kaoru nods heading to her flying class. "okay class take your place next to your brooms palm facing down and say up,"Hevlaska said studying her students. She smiles when a broom shoots into the only red heads open hand after she said up once. "now I want you guys to mount the broom and hover not fly off hover," Hevlaska said. Kaoru climbs onto her broom one of the slytheren grabbing her necklace when Hevlaska went to take a student to the nurses office.

He flys above kaoru taunting her. Kaoru puffs her cheeks out in a cute pout before she flies after him. "get it before it hits the ground Bookman!" he yells throwing her glass cross towards the school. Kaoru rushes to her cross spinning on her broom once catching her prized possession.

Kaoru lands on the ground checking to see if the lotus that alma had cast to float inside the cross is okay. She smiles to herself before a hand grabs onto her ear. "your coming with me miss Bookman," Hevlaska said scolding the young girl.

Hevlaska puts kaoru in a seat in front of Komui her hands on her hips. "miss Bookman is there a reason you disobeyed professor Hevlaskas instructions?" Komui asked. Kaoru flattens her new appendages close to her head before holding her glass enchanted cross up. " a slytheren boy took this away from me when professor Hevlaska was taking Naijo to the nurse.

This is my most prized possession my brother enchanted it when he was here. I just wanted to get it back but he threw it," kaoru said in a quiet voice. Komui nods.

"I understand your reasons miss Bookman but I would like you to try out for the quiddich team.

You see professor Wenham saw your moves on your broom so he told me," Komui said patting her head. Kaoru giggles her cat ears twitching. "now let's get those cat ears taken care of," he said raising his wand a faint glow appearing from the tip.

Kaoru skips to Alma and lavi during dinner telling them what the headmaster had told her, both alma and lavi drop their jaws.


End file.
